An electric machine, such as an interior permanent magnet machine, includes a rotor having a plurality of permanent magnets of alternating polarity. The rotor is rotatable within a stator which generally includes multiple stator windings and magnetic poles of alternating polarity. Reducing the magnetic flux inside the electric machine at higher speeds improves power characteristics of the electric machine.